Breeding program
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Johnny and Sulley meet in the human and undergo some strange human experiments. Warning: Graphic sex, Mpreg, instant Mpreg, Dub-conish, graphic birth, other weird stuff. Don't like don't read.


**Warning: Weirder then I usually write. Read with caution.**

* * *

Johnny rubbed his aching head as he awoke, wondering what the hell was going on, and where he was. His eyes adjusted, seeing a big blue rug.. Wait no, that was a kid from collage, James Sullivan, he would recognize those girly pink polka dots anywhere. He hadn't seen Sullivan in years, why were they suddenly unconscious in a room together… Before he could think on he continued to look around the room, it was completely empty, white and way to bright. The walls were thick glass, behind them only darkness.

Johnny rubbed his shoulder, only subconsciously noticing the pain; he was too busy trying to figure out this room, and becoming increasingly angrier. He heard Sulley groan, Instantly Johnny began speaking to him "Hey, James any idea where we are now?"

Sulley rubbed his forehead "ugh, uhh..who.." His eyes adjusted to the blaring bright light. "Johnny?"

"Yeah. It's me" He answered as James looked around, the same confused look on the blue monsters face that was once on Johnny's "Where are we" Sulley asked, standing up he walked over to the wall, putting his paw against the glass, then tapped on it with his claw.

"I don't know. I woke up a few minutes ago, last I remember I was in the middle of a scare.." He tried to think harder, but couldn't put the pieces together "Do you remember anything?"

"No" Sulley responded, still not looking at Johnny but looking around the room.

"You sure? Didn't think very long about it?" It wasn't that Johnny didn't trust him, it's that James was an idiot in collage and that image of him didn't change.

"All I remember.. is that I was scaring a kid who was afraid of clowns and spiders.. He liked spaceships that's it" Sulley clarified, now looking at Johnny. "Your arm ok?" He cocked his brow "You've been rubbing that spot since I woke up.."

"ohh.." Johnny focused on the area, feeling some stinging there. "Actually it feels odd" he admitted, he used his paw to spread the purple fur on his arm, looking to his skin he noticed a puncture wound, a small one, more like a little red dot. "it..looks like I've been injected with something.." he gulped. "You feel anything?"

Sulley shook his head "I feel fine" He looked to the window, thinking he saw something move in the shadows "I think I saw someone! Hey! Hey!"

Johnny got up and walked over to him "Shut up! If they are out there, and we are in here.. Chances are we don't want any more of their attention" He whispered

"We need to get out of here…If we both ram the glass at the same time.. Maybe we ca—"

Suddenly the lights outside the box they were trapped in lite up, revealing a group of humans! Humans in long white lab coats, dark round goggles, cough masks and note pads. Johnny and Sullivan both took a step back but on the other side it was no better "Oh no…" Johnny whispered quietly, feeling the same fear James felt in that moment, they both put their backs to one another. "w-whats the plan Johnny!?" James asked, eyes wide as the people stared, their murmurs heard outside the glass. "I don't know.. I don't have a plan" He argued back, then began thinking "We could… fight..our way out of here"

"one touch and were dead! What are we going to do? Punch them?!" Sulley said, his voice rising which Johnny noticed had the humans stirring. "Quiet! They hear you" He whisper shouted to the dumb blue oxen.

A small hissing began to sound in the ceiling. Both James and Johnny looked up as a mysterious mist pooled in. "Now you've done it!" Johnny said in panic, not knowing what it was being pumped into the room, but it smelt almost sweet. Sulley's nose became irritated as he sniffed it, he rubbed his snout. "I didn't do anything!" he breathed out from his mouth. "I…feel funny" Sulley admitted, not a bad funny, actually he felt good, really good!

"Like..good" Johnny purred, he was feeling more relaxed now, his guard was down and his stomach bounced in a ticklish fashion, it felt good. The feeling traveled down to his groin, causing his member to stand, much like how Sullivan's was already. As if they had been drugged, suddenly both boys only had one thing on their mind, dirty, raunchy sex.

He looked to James, a small glimpse of protest sounded in his mind before it was completely eradicated and replaced by a burning passion. How did he fail to notice James was this smoking before?

Sulley went through much of the same trance, his big blue cock was throbbing as he stared at Johnny, the big bull horned monsters looked incredible, he had the urge to caress his every craves and fill that fit body with his thick cream.

He walked up to Johnny, he didn't know what to say, he just grabbed the bull and crashed their lips together. Johnny complied instantly, but he didn't care about the kissing, he wanted sex, and he was unusually aggressive about it. He lowered himself to the ground, legs wide open, his large cock throbbed against his belly "Fu-fuck me! Common!"

"Were..being watched" Sulley said, but despite this he began leading his cock towards Johnny's puckered and tight hole. His pre-poured out of his meaty cock in a quantity larger then it normally was, it coated the huge monster dick so it was slimy and slick.

"I know" Johnny informed, but was far from concerned "Let them watch!" He felt the tip of Sulley's cock, it took a bit for the cock to enter, as Johnny's hole was too tight to fit Sulley's impressive appendage. His member hot dogs Johnny's pump cheeks, before sinking into Johnny's snug ring.

Sulley couldn't belive how perfect Johnny's tight, pulsing insides felt, he wanted his entire colossal cock to push in and feel the warmth, but knew it would take time for Johnny's anus to open up, stretched enough to push further in. "Get ready for it.." Sulley growled with a wide smile.

Johnny lifted his buns off the ground, preparing however he could, his man hole hungry for more of Sullivan's erection. Sulley put one of his paws on Johnny's hip, the other stayed with his own cock, leading it in deeper. The wide meat stick sunk in deeper, stretching Johnny as it only got wider the further down it went. Johnny hadn't felt anything like this before, he could not hold back his encouraging moans. "Deeper! Your cock feels so good!"

"Y-yeah, You like that huh? Wait until you get the rest of it" Sulley pushed in further, he had to have 8 inches in by the way Johnny shivered at that last insetsion. "hah, don't give up on me yet" Sulley bore his teeth with a wide grin.

"ahhh, I won't" Johnny said, yes the amount he was stretched was uncomfortable, but it felt amazing to him, he wanted more, he needed Sulley to begin his thrusting.

Sulley continued further, with a sharp hump he had a whole 12 inchs inside, and still with a few more to go. He heard Johnny's breathy moan and felt him lowering his hips, forcing Jame's meat deep in, until he was filled with an entire 15 inches of a throbbing, thick, monstrous cock. "Good James, so deep!" Johnny panted his approval; he didn't know anything could reach this far down his cavern, or that his hole could handle such a huge package.

Sullivan began thrusting quickly, hard, and ruthless, though he kept his knot just on the edge of entrance. Johnny was loving it below him, he could tell. He let Johnny's butt smack against his thighs as his dick went in, then out, then in again. "You're so tight!" James moaned, his pre spilling messily inside, the white cum leaking out of Johnny's hole as the repeated penetration continued.

Johnny's back was pressed against the smooth white floor, moving in sync with James's thrusting. He felt so horny, his growing need was almost frustrating as he rubbed his hand over his cock, his other hand firm on the ground, clawing the floor, leaving small scrapes.

Sulley lurches forward, pressing up to Johnny's hips; his hips then pull back until only his head is still inside Johnny's impossibly tight, perky and perfect ass. He rams back in, giving a loud roaring moan, and receiving one from the monster below. Johnny felt something hit inside him, something that made his toes spread and body shiver in delight. "Awwwh!" Johnny shouts "D-do it again!"

Motivated by the screams of his big horny bull, Sulley bucks suddenly, grabbing the cheeks on Johnny's ass as he pounds his purple hips down on the hard rod sticking up into him. Johnny's insides were incredibly tight; they squeezed and grabbed his dick, giving a blissful resistance. Sulley's balls ached with buildup; he had a lot of cum to splatter inside Johnny's hole, wanting to waste none of it. His cock throbbed with blood, keeping him impossibly hard, and standing incredibly tall, he hadn't ever felt such a huge rush, it never felt this good, this satisfying.

Sulley leaned over Johnny, his face against Johnny's furry chest, he smelt so good, he wanted that scent with him for a long time to follow. He felt his cock twitching as he listened closely to the beast moaning below, tightening his ring whenever James hit his good spot.

Johnny's inside pulsed hard around Sulley, he squeezed his muscles tight. Suddenly Johnny couldn't handle the hits any longer, with a loud roar he exploded his cum onto his stomach in long strings. Hisstomach tightened, aswell as his ass, which held tight onto James until the feeling of magnificent joy subsided. But before then Sullivan climaxed, his hot build up burning as it sprayed out in pulses, one large glob, and then another. His balls kept tight between his legs, tingling as everything was released from them. He came longer then was normal, the massive amount of white cum filling Johnny, then leaking out onto the floor, sticking against Johnny's rump as his fuzzy butt hit the floor.

They both took a few moments to breath, the silence broken by a rumble that sounded from Johnny's belly. Neither of them thought much of it, but the scientists were writing furiously, they had gotten closer to the cage, taking note of every action that had taken place.

Sulley kept his member packed inside, feeling it begin to harden again, his balls producing more semen already. Johnny below didn't protest, he adjusted to the thickening cock. He used his arms to sit up, he crawled to the monster he hardly knew, but felt completely willing to bottom for. He pushed James back until he sat on his butt, legs spread with his cock standing tall between them like a fireman's pole. Sulley put his hands on Johnny's sides rubbing up and down his stomach, chest and hips. Johnny began to feel a little hot, was it getting humid in here? His stomach bubbled but he was far from caring, he spread his legs wide, lowering himself onto Sulley's hips. His head went in, followed by the rest of his entire meat sward. Johnny moaned, fuck he needed this! He was craving more! His father would have been ashamed how single mindedly cock hungry he was in this moment, he didn't care about even his own safety, his dick was hard, and his body had an agenda, and he would comply, provided it kept him feeling so amazing. "Sullivan.. I didn't know what I was thinking in collage, this is so good! F-fuck your cock is huge!"

"God I wish I boned you sooner" Sulley puffed, his rest rising and falling quickly. He tilted his head back, letting himself get ridden by the purple monster. "So fucking tight, Your round ass is so sexy Johnny" He purred towards his partner "Lets see if your ass can take a little more" he challenged, his knot was large and predominant, already swollen to the size of a baseball at the base of his penis, though it felt more like a soccer ball to poor Johnny, who's ass was getting a challenging, but oh so pleasureful woke out.

Sulley had to get his knot in, he didn't care if Johnny had protested such a wide object, no, he needed to know his cock would be buried inside until he was finished and ready for its release. Johnny lowered his hips down, he brought his hands to his own rear, spreading his cheeks as he was taking in the mass. He pulled up again suddenly when his rear had gotten a little too wide. "aurrg, Don't give up. Common, common!" Sulley took things into his own hands; literally, he grabbed Johnny by the hips, forcing him down hard. Johnny moaned "Awwh! Y-yeah, give it!" He moaned, slowly he was stretched, feeling like it wouldn't fit, but suddenly he heard a 'pop!' and a slurp as the knot was completely engulfed and swallowed. Johnny's tongue hung out of his mouth, he had gotten incredibly hot, sweating now.

Johnny wiggled on the large knot, his arms around James's neck as he worked his muscles, squeezing his rear in every way, he began to bounce, rubbing his own member on Sulley's stomach.

James enjoyed the pampering, his member throbbing and incredibly warm in Johnny's perfect sheeth, his cock was pulsing, increbidly deep inside when he suddenly felt a small wave in Johnny's stomach, which caused his eyes to open. He stared down, another rumble, visibly noticeable. "..are you.. getting fatter?" Sulley insensivly asked. Johnny continued to hump anyway, yeah Sulley was an ass, but he was doing this for himself. "don't bring my weight into this" He warned, his ring got much tighter, feeling a pleasureful hit deep inside him, but also noticing a louder, more aggrieve rumble. "ohh fuck..Johnny you're deffinatly getting bigger" Sulley moaned, he put both his hands on Johnny's bubble butt, squeezing the individual cheeks. "That's impossible.." Johnny insisted "Shut up, k-keep going"

Sulley could barely restrain himself, Johnny's belly was expanding, and it was damn hot. Sulley suddenly stood up onto his feet, catching Johnny by surprise as his back was pressed to the glass wall. He humped feverishly, licking Johnny's sweaty chest. He kept his cock moving, his knot keeping James securely inside. He felt Johnny's stomach expand far enough to touch his own "ohhhh, I'm going to cum!" He warned, his cock felt an urge to get his cum deep, to pump harder and fill the purple monsters ass. Johnny's growing belly made his cock wet, fuck why was this so hot to him, he wanted Johnny bigger, much bigger, the thought of it threw him over the edge, he came with a loud moan, pushing Johnny's hips hard on the glass, the scientists must have been getting quite the show!

"Awwwwh!" Johnny screamed, but not from climax, he felt it, his belly rumble, stomach soften, then finally expand, he was getting bigger. He should have been scared, but he wasn't, it just felt, natural. As Sulley took a short breather Johnny put his hand to his stomach, the speed of growth increased. Sulley rubbed the belly "fuck, you're so hot" Sulley's dick hardened even sooner. "You're getting so heavy, Christ" He said, carefully he lowered them both to the floor. Johnny releasing James's slick, cum covered cock as he changed position onto his hands and knees, his tail curled up to reveal his already prepped entrance, dripping in cum. Sulley saw the clear path inside, his cock was once again very thick.

Sulley quickly mounted himself on the other before his knot got too big to fit; even it was being affected by the mysterious mist as everything seemed to be working over full capacity; He was amazed that he even had enough energy for a third go, but his cum was plentiful.

By the time Sulley got moving Johnny was sporting a third trimester stomach, Sulley's wondering hands felt the kicking and little paws that pressed from the tight skin of his quickly expanding belly. He was sure Johnny was feeling it too. "Awwh, You're a fucking sexy mommy" Sulley said as he humped into Johnny's boy hole.

Johnny groaned, the sensation of his skin getting tighter felt amazing, his dick was leaking as it continued to increase "I can fit more, common! Breed me Sull!" he insisted while panting, the sweat making a puddle on the floor. Johnny lifted his leg to give James more momentum, an added bonus he got a good view of the ever expanding belly that was far past a third trimester now. Sulley gripped his stomach, running his hands over the home of his babies, trying to figure how many were inside, while adding more "triplets….quadruplets…"

Suddenly Johnny moaned as his stomach ballooned, his muscles squeezed very tight "Awwh!" He came hard onto the floor below as Sulley's cock hit another pleasureful area. "so full!" Johnny put his leg back down, humping his hips back on Sullivan's cock, he needed his big blue to come soon, before his belly's expansion began to slow. "cum big fella, give me more" Johnny demanded. He intently focused on Sulley's dick, squeezing his abused muscles and grinding his cheeks against Sulley's tights, slapping sounded as he pumped back and forth.

Soon, just as Johnny wish, Sullivan's big blue released his biggest load, which kept coming "Awwwh!" He roared in pleasure, his breeding buddy would be so huge after this, huge with his little monster kittens. Sulley's cock never softened, his knot increased which caused Johnny to whimper, the pressure in his gut and ass was getting hard to handle. His belly began to show stretch marks, a bad sign. Sulley continued to hump as his mate grew "Fuck, that's Hnng! A big brood" He idly commented, seeing a round belly, where a slim one was just moments before. He couldn't even reach his hands round Johnny, he was just much too large.

Johnny couldn't protest, this was bad, he wanted more, his thick cock was hard between his legs, he didn't have the motive to ask James to stop, what would that give him? "..g..get me on my back" johnny requested, he couldn't more much with Sullivan's knot keeping them attached, but his belly began rubbing on the floor.

Sulley complied "Yeah, I wanna rub your big swollen stomach of my kin" His cock twitched; slowly he helped his overly pregnant mate onto his back. His legs were wide spread, covered in cum and fluids. Sulley leaned over him, pressing his face to the soft, big belly in front. He felt kicking paws and began cooing "No kicking, be nice to mommy" he chuckled while his cock leaked inside their very fertile parent. He slapped the purple ass against his cock, which was becoming harder to move, as it was so incredibly compressed and tight inside.

"..I-c- I can hardly see you o-over my belly" Johnny groaned, Christ he couldn't even reach his dick to jack off. "I wan't you bigger, much bigger!" Sulley reared his hips, he was close again, close to filling his knocked up little bull "Grow bigger for me!" His balls were slapping Johnny's rear, larger since the first time, and still producing the very important baby making seed. "I feel them growing" he cooed, rubbing the belly lovingly. Johnny was shaking, he couldn't wait for another load to add to his litter "I'm going to burst" Johnny titled his head back, he didn't exactly burst, but his water then broke, he felt a small smount pass Sulley's collosal knot, but much of it was plugged inside with the cum.

His stomach began to ach and pulse "Awwwh! My water broke!" That threw Sulley over the edge for the fourth time now, he was so impossibly wore but came deep inside. The massive amount of cum took a while just to leave his balls. His belly was getting bigger still "ugh, urr" Johnny grunted, he rubbed his stomach, the pressure was so high that his belly had become incredibly tight, the entire bulb stuffed with Sulley's children.

Sulley's knot was still stuck inside Johnny, it had gotten larger over their play, now it wasn't decreasing as the mist still had effect, though stopped airing into the room. A painful surge went through Johnny's belly, it was the labour, Johnny began panting, tongue hanging out as he pushed. "g-get your knot out!" His stomach grew a bit more from the new cum, fuck he needed to release this pressure. With the next contraction Johnny pushed harder on the penetrating knot. He heard Sulley moan, oh no, he was Cumming again. "Ahhh!" Johnny both loved and protested it, his womb was to full, his back was hurting on the floor below, his babies were too heavy! He rubbed his belly with his hand "j-just w-wait babies"

He pushed again as another contraction came, and so did James who was a tired, panting mess above him. Johnny continued to push even after the contraction, just trying to force to knot free "Awwh!" he suddenly sounded as another kid was pumped inside, then another, and with another Sulley's cock was pushed free, the contractions aiding him. Johnny leaned up with shocked and wide eyes "Ahhh!"

Sulley's heart was beating a million miles an hour, his legs shaking from the multiple orgasms, that had taken a lot out of him. He heard Johnny, his stomach turned; he had to help deliver his giant brood. Infront of his mate was a ground covered in cum, sweat and birthing fluids. A baby was ight inside Johnny's ring, just about to be pushed out.

"Ahhh so many" He panted rubbing his belly, wondering exactly how many, 30, 40? He leaned his head back as he heaved "common kids.." He whispered to distract himself "Your time in mommy is over" He felt James take his hand, sitting beside him. He squeezed Sulley's hand tight. He pushed out his first kid, it slid out easy, looking just like a baby Sull, cute blue fur and all. He huffed, proud of himself, but it was too soon to celebrate, he had many more to go.

"That's it, push Johnny!" Sulley cheered, letting the kid position itself beside Johnny, kneading his side for milk.

Right after that kid another came, then a third, fourth and so on. Johnny got to the end of his litter having 28 kids he was happy to bring into the world. As soon as he pushed the last out he waited, knees bent and legs wide open, with a last push he released the after birth. Fuck he was tired Johnny leaned his head on Sulley's lap, less than 24 hours ago James was practically a stranger, now suddenly has the father of 28 of their children. He thought their would be more, as another mist began to rain upon the two parents, Johnny figured they could try for a larger brood this time.


End file.
